Unsuspected friendships
by summer3
Summary: This is a Haleb, Spoby, Ezria, and Bemily. The guys are gangsters who steal and do crime every day. but what happens when a certain group of nice girls sparks their interest. will they be pulled in or will the guys get pulled out. DISCONTINUED
1. Boys chapter

**Hi! This is chapter one of my first fan fic! This will be a haleb, spoby, ezria, and bemily! I am soooooo exited! I hope you like it!**

It was a normal night at the club. Caleb, Toby, Ezra, and Ben were out, watching the club their gang had just bought. Of course, Tobey liked hanging with the guys and all, but he was looking for a new girl. He always looked for potential one night standers because as the head of the gang of thugs, he had to keep reputations up with his co leaders who weren't as powerful, but still they were pretty slick. He never went out with the entire gang because then the club might lose business, but they were in the other gangs in town close by, spying and keeping an ear out for Toby's call if he needed it. He earned his position as leader by having a killer right hook. He could knock a dude out without trying, if it really came to that. Toby had beautiful brown hair that spiked up like a buzcut. He had the hottest washboard abs ever! And to top it all off, his bedroom eyes and luscious lips. Caleb was his second in command, Ben was third, and Ezra was last because he only used violence if he needed to. The others used their strength, positions, and the gang kind of frivolously. Walking down the street and they see someone they don't like minding their own business, they would knock em out for no reason. Ezra didn't agree with their life styles, but he did know he was also living it. He just tried to live it less. He had curly longish dark brown hair. His abs weren't quite as delicious but they were still good looking. He had a love of reading and writing and he was just so perfect. His face had the expression that he was perfect. His face hid every flaw his life contained. But almost everyone knew, behind that charming smile, was a world like none other seen before. Caleb would do anything to protect the people he loved. Even if it hurt him. The guys always joke that he's too sensitive, but if he wasn't, he wouldn't be in the group. He started the hanging with the gang, swearing to himself, and to everyone else that he was only staying with them and their 'buisness' long enough to pay a month's rent in his shack, but after he did, he decided to stick with it once he had so much money left over he was able to buy a house as big as 20 of his old apartments. From then on, Tobey's been like a brother to him. Of course the other guys to, but he just has a special connection to Tobey. Tobey knows what its like not growing up with a mom, and Caleb knows what it's like not growing up with a mom. Caleb's Eyes tell you everything you need to know about him. He's a hottie with not so many abs but he has long blackish-brown hair that you just want to run your fingers through and melt. He knows pain, so he can relate to pain. Bens sort of mysterious, like you know what he's thinking because he's your bro, but at the same time, you wonder what he's thinking. They call him the mystery man. He's been known to get a girl then leave her in the bedroom ten minutes later. He's cruel, but that's the way he's gotta live because he's got no reason the brothers should keep him around. This is the crowd that usually supervises new clubs because they sometimes get people that are a bit to 'excited' for the new openings. Their gang, the shadow fists, currently has 2 clubs, and just barely got a strip club. They are at the grand opening of the second club, of many to come. The town they are at knows that if they mess with the shadow fists, they are either gonna die, or live a horrible, torment filled life. Well, almost everybody. There were some who manage to avoid ever hearing of the fists. But there usually college or high school students. A.K.A, the fists next victims. Suddenly as soon as the guys looked up from the shots they were taking they saw them, the most beautiful ladies ever to have laid eyes on. Toby, Being the leader decided to keep up with the reps. and shout, "look whos here to get the part started!" But something about his fearful eyes let the girls know everything about him. But to keep their reps. Up so they don't seem like hookers, they glared and kept walking. Ben obviously having no care in the world, and yet knowing he could win them back if they got mad with his master seducing powers that are totally fake, but who cares. Ben whistled a flirty sound and shouted as well, "come have shots with us, On us!" The girls did the opposite and sat as far away as possible from the ignorant Jerk boys. But even after the fact and everything that was going on, Caleb, Toby, Ezra, and Ben knew this wouldn't, or couldn't be just a one night stand.


	2. girls chapter

**Hi guys! I know the introductions of characters may be boring, and you already know about them and stuff but plz stick with the story it will be really good, I promise! This chapter is a little take on the girls because last time you got a take on the boys. Serious drama in next few chapters, I promise!**

As the girls ring leader, Spencer Hastings rolled her eyes, and yet… smiled at Toby's little comment she couldn't help but wonder what he will do. But she got back to rolling her eyes one of her best friends, Emily fields scoffed at bens comments. Spencer Hastings had pretty long brown hair that flowed, and she was very tall and smart, I guess she and Hanna Marin, her other best friend took over as the ring leaders, of course Spencer was the real ring leader, but she still considered Hanna a closer friend then she did the others. Hannah was usually good, but more than occasionally, her sassy side would show, and those times, were the nights the girls went out clubbing was a beautiful blonde, and while she was beautiful, she still lacked in smarts. I guess you could say she was the fashion advisor and Spencer was the tutor. Sure she might be looking for more than a one night stand, and yes all the boys in the newly opening club were very hunky, she just had to stop and stare at the brown haired boy that was staring at her as well. Oh how badly she wanted to talk to him, but he looked like the kind of guy who's not very sympathetic, and all she needed right now was a little sympathy after what he and her friends went through a few years ago. Still she just felt drawn to him. Emily fields were a former swim jock and lesbian. She figured out after her problems went away that she liked guys. Emily was like a mediator. When someone makes a problem, she fixes it. She was looking for someone just like her, caring kind and sweet. She was tan with black hair and always had a smile to show. She was tall and had the body build of a swimmer. She knew if her friends wanted dates with those dudes, it was gonna take a lot of convincing for her to even look at them, especially the arrogant jerk who whistled and yelled to them like they were the 'entertainment'. And then there was aria Montgomery. Aria was a writer. She wrote books, and even had the most popular blog in Pennsylvania. She was short, but she was still cool. Everyone said that Emily was the weakest link, but they always forgot aria. She may have courage, but with one blow or insult she has an emotional breakdown. She had beautiful dark brown hair with pink streaks in the fronts. She dresses like a total rebel-artist but really was nothing of the sort. As soon as she and Ezra Fitz made eye contact she was practically jumping out of her shoes to talk to him. But still that uncertainty was there because Emily didn't want to go, and the lowest of the pack stick together. The number one rule is divide and concur. The group had an eye language discussion that was barely noticeable and Spencer decided she would sit down at the other side of the bar with her friends and make the boys come to them. Playing hard to get always works. Plus she and the group weren't going to sleep with them till they have been on a date first. She had hope for the girls, well everyone but em, she didn't want to have her dating a jerk, but I guess when you finally get to know a guy they turn out alright, sometimes.

 **That was the girl's chapter. I know it mostly explaining, but I want a base first. Next chapter I will start having them mingle! If you have any questions plz ask. You can tell how everything's gonna play out already, but Emily is gonna have to have all the mystery on her shoulders. Plz continue, I know what want to happen it just hasn't happened yet!**


	3. mingleing

**Hi guys! I hope your liking the story so far! The chapters might be too short and I'm sorry but I hope you still like the story! In this chapter there is gonna be some drama that goes down! I hope you like it!**

The Girls sat down at the bar, clearly trying to act annoyed when the boys came over to where they were sitting, Except for Emily. She did not have to act because she clearly, was annoyed. Ben courageously sounded drunk, which he wasn't, said "Well hello ladies, which one of you y, y, you…." He lost track of his thought and immediately felt super embraced when he saw Emily, rolling her eyes. He was about to apologize when Toby took over. "I'm sorry girls, what my buddy Ben here means to say is hello, I am Toby that is Caleb, and this is Ezra, would any of you like to dance with us." Spencer and the rest of the girls were taken aback when he had such a nice heart, so Spencer and Hanna stood up, indicating that they were going to take the opportunity. Spencer stood in front of Toby, Hanna in front of Caleb, Aria in front of Ezra, and Emily moped over to Ben. The Music was loud but they were still communicating. Spencer screamed above the music

"So, you know my name when I learn yours." Toby said

"I don't know do you want to know my name" Spencer teased

Tobey realized what she was doing and he decided to play along

"Maybe I do, it would only be fair"

Spencer giggled "My names Spencer, Spencer Hastings

"so are you guys like a gang or family or something" Spencer asked

Toby smartly decided he wanted a second dance and replied, "Yah something like that"

"Cool" Spencer replied, taking the safe road and letting it go.

Hannah saw how cool and smooth the guys played it and wanted to do the same.

"The names Hannah" She said.

"Well that's nice to know" said Caleb realizing she wasn't that kind of person.

"So Hanna, if I were to ask you on a date, what would you say" Caleb said, trying to hide his nervousness.

"Well I would say Maybe but let's exchange numbers in case I have second thoughts" Hanna replied mischievously

Caleb gave her his phone and she got his, put her number in, and gave it back.

As soon as Hannah got her phone back she texted him

'Where to and what time '

He texted her, 'St. annes boulevard, 6:00 Wednesday night'

She put her phone away and they went back to dancing

Aria and Ezra were dancing casually and she stated, "I'm Aria"

Ezra said "nice to meet you Aria" They go to talking and they found out they had a lot in common. They weren't even on a date and Ezra asked her out. She said yes for tomorrow night. She said she might be late but she was really going to be an hour early and wait till he got there to be 'casually late'

Emily was upset at her friends and at Ben. But Ben said, "Are you going to be angry at me all night?" Emily nodded her head yes. Ben gave up and said, "Hi I'm Ben and I was a total jerk but I'm sorry, please forgive me, if I were in Paris, I would totally be the town fool." She decided she shouldn't punish him for too much longer and she gave in unwillingly, partially out of fear, "I'm Emily, and you're right, you were a jerk, but how would a … Thug like you know all about Paris?" She asked "well you're supposed to know about the places you travel frequently. Am I right, Emily?" "Hehehe Yah! Totally!" Emily said enthusiastically. Their eyes unexpectedly locked, and suddenly they were making out at a bar. Somehow they had all exchanged numbers and gone home, by taxi of course. Little did they know that they were all thinking about each other. Oh how they missed each other's kisses…


	4. the weakest romances

**Hey guys, sorry I sometimes spell names wrong but you know, there is gonna be some DRAMA in this chapter, I can guarantee.!**

'Hey Em, I'm free tonight and I had so much fun last night I was hoping we could meet up again tonight. Meet me at the brew at 7:00 -Ben'

He waited 20 minutes, staring at the phone, and then finally he got a text back.

'Sure see you in 2:00 hours ;) -Em'

Ben was so excited he just had to smile.

As Ben and Emily were planning their date, Aria was getting ready for a tour of the town Ezra knows. Aria was wearing a Dark pink Tank top and a mini top that went over it. The black top was loose and very much ripped. She was also wearing a black and purple plaid skirt and black see through stockings that stopped at her upper thigh. For shoes she was wearing heeled boots that went up to just below her stockings and her usual night time makeup. She was just about too run out the door when she saw Emily wearing a knee high black dress with floral print and black heels with a black small jacket. Aria was surprised and said, "Going somewhere" Em stopped and was contemplating whether she should tell her about her real plans or lie. She sighed and said "Yes, I'm going out with a… Friend." Aria was guessing it was Ben, so she said "Well I hope you and this friend have fun tonight, but not too much fun." The two girls both laughed and Emily joked, "okay Mom" Aria stopped laughing when She saw the text; She got teary eyed and decided not to ruin Ems Night with more bad news. "Who texted?" Emily asked after seeing arias face, "Ummm, nobody Just Ezra telling me to try to drive all the way across town in 15 minutes! Hehehe! Got to go by Em "Aria luckily successfully avoided Ems question. Em decided it was nothing and got back to meeting Ben at the brew. She drove her regular course to the Brew to meet Ben. He was waiting as soon as she got there. She sat down and loudly cleared her throat, acknowledging she was there. He looked up transparently from the Newspaper he was reading and blankly said "Oh hi you're here" She scoffed and said "Yah, sorry did I keep you waiting for long?" "No not at all" he said gaining happiness. "Shall we order" He asked, trying to lighten the mood. "Sure" She said, answering his question.

While Emily was Out with Ben, Aria was walking with Ezra. The streets were a bit shady but she knew with Ezra's Reputation people weren't likely to mess with them. It was a bit awkward but after a few minutes Aria finally broke the silence and said "The streets here are really pretty, for the shady type of the towns." "Thanks I think?" He replied. "So if anything ever happens to the brotherhood, would you pursue your career in English or live homeless or whatever." Aria blushed as she asked him what he wanted to do with his life. She was starting to feel like she was a mom or something. "Ummm well the brother hood is strong so I have faith if anything like that happened we would be cool still." He said grabbing her hand as he saw two shadowy figures approaching. "Ezra!" One of the figures called out, but as he got closer Ezra loosened up and his face lit up "Jason and noel!" "Who are those, who are Jason and Noel?" Aria asked, freaking out a little bit. The shadowy figures were now facing them and Aria was sweating. "There's an emergency with the gang and our… business Ezra, We need you back at the shop a.s.a.p." the older, taller boy with the sandy brown hair who had introduced himself as Jason, said. The other boy was shorter and a little bit sassier. He was introduced as noel. Apparently he needed a hearing aid. Ezra said he got into a gun accident. "Jason, Noel, I'm last in command out of the most powerful, surely you can manage without me for a night?" Ezra asked pleadingly. "I'm sorry Ezra but Bens out with a new girl. He says he's 'serious' about her so we are leaving him for the night." Noel said with a mischievous glare in his eyes. I was taken aback when the glare was directed at me… "Okay guys, give me an hour to get Aria back home and I'll be there soon." Ezra said sadly. Arias heart dropped from her expression.

As Aria was getting home, Emilie's night was just getting started. As soon as she finished Ben said to her, "You want to go to my place, I can show you Paris?" he said, trying to make a pun about their first night, the night before that they had met at. "Where do you live, I don't want to get to far away?" She said, getting nervous, Yet intrigued. "I live right above the brew." He said chuckling. "All of the members of our gang have one." He explains. "Okay let's go" She says as he takes her hand, initiating a hot and heavy make out session. Between kisses, "Are you sure" he asks with heavy breath, already taking off each other's cloths on his bed, she nods her head for yes.

When Aria gets home, Hannah and Spencer were already getting ready for their double dates with Toby and Caleb. They had chosen cute matching pink and purple dresses and were making popcorn and just about to turn on the note book when Aria walked in. "Hey lady how was Ezraaa" Hannah said in that teasing tone she always does when she suspects someone been secretly _WITH_ someone in the bed. "He was fine, Han and no, nothing intimate happened. Sadly for me he had to go to the shop with his gang member's noel and Jason I think." They all flashed back to a memory of Jason fighting with Alison, and Alison telling him that he will ever find what he was looking for. Jason was Alison's older brother before the accident. It really took a toll on Jason as they remember. "I'm sorry ar," Spencer said as she gave aria a hug, brushing off the fact that Aria had seen Jason as a thug gang member. "Yah but, you know its whatever." Aria said, trying to sound strong. "Anyway, let's watch the note book, it's our movie!" Hannah said excitedly

 **Sooooo that was chapter 4! What do you think! Plz review and favorite and follow. Let me know what you think!**


	5. the beast is back!

**Hello my wonderful readers and fans! I hope u r enjoying this fan fiction so far. I forgot to add what I was going to in the last chapter but it was still pretty good. This chapter is going to be spoby and haleb but aria and Emily might not be in as much. And I hope you enjoy it! Plz review!**

"Spence where's my Designer purse, the one with the tiny sun glasses?" Hanna screams loud enough for Spencer to hear in the bathroom. "Don't know Han, I think I put it in a cubby whole or something, check the toys and fun room." Spencer shouts through her shower. The girls house had 7 rooms, 3 bathrooms, 4 walk in closets, and a kitchen. Each girl had their own master bedroom, and then there were 3 other rooms. Hanna and Spencer's rooms connected to a bathroom and Aria and Emilie's rooms connected to a bathroom. They each had their own closets but there were two rooms that aria and Emily shared, and Spencer and Hanna shared as a room for all their spare things. They all went to the same college so they live together. Emily and aria have classes on and off all through the day so they won't be seen as much as Hanna and Spencer wanted to see them. "Found it! Thanks Spence!" Hannah said. The shower went off and out emerged a glowing Spencer, in a light smoky blue strapless tight dress with smoky blue belt. She was also wearing a blue headband, matching heels, and a blue clutch purse. "You're Turn Han" Spencer said happily. "Looks like someone's ready for our double date with our ultra hotties" Hannah and Spencer were both giggling as Hanna walked into the steamy bathroom. While Hannah was in the shower, Spencer decided to text an old friend, Mona Vanderwal Montgomery. She just married Mike Montgomery, Arias little brother.

'Hey Mona, long time no see, you want to meet up for coffee if your ever in town, Miss F.B.I agent? -Spencer' Mona had just been promoted to the C.E.O of the F.B.I so Spencer wanted to acknowledge that. She just waited after that. Finally Hanna came out with a pink dress with small straps, a light pink belt to go with the hot pink dress, and loose ruffles all over the skirt. "Caleb is gonna be all over you Han, with your luck he'll be proposing by morning!" Spencer joked jealously. "Thanks but Toby will be in the brew bed with you in no time, talk about hot and heavy." Hanna responded reassuringly. "Han, can I talk to you real quick?" Spencer asked nervously. "Yah… What's up Spencer? You're kind of freaking me out." Hanna replied, taking to the mood of nervousness. "While you were in the shower…I kind of, texted Mona." Spencer replied, Shaking with Fear, and nervousness. "That's, that's, that's great! What did she say, when can I see her!" Hannah blurted eager to see her former best friend. "Well, she hasn't responded yet but I asked her to coffee." Spencer said, hoping Hannah wouldn't explode. "Uggg That skank! She was always a Bitch!" Hannah angrily screamed. "Whatever, Lets go to lunch. I'm okay, I'm not angry at you, Spence." Hannah stammered quickly running out the door. "Han, I'm sorry I didn't know you'd get so upset! Han wait! Hannah!" Spencer shouted, trying to catch up to Hannah who was running faster than usual through the rain. Finally Hannah and Spencer made it to the fancy Italian restraint the boys were meeting them at. A waiter escorted them to a special table with roses surrounding it, a whit silk table cloth, and beautiful candles. It was so elegant and pretty. The girls took their seats next to their boyfriends and began drinking their wine and eating their fettuccini. "Wow I didn't know Gang brothers could be so elegant." Hanna said, about to finish her sentence when Spencer took over. "And romantic." Spencer said, silently letting Toby know to kiss her. Caleb took this as his opportunity and kissed Hanna to. Yes, these boys sure spiked their interests; they brought out the good, and the bad. These boys were the ones.

While Hannah and Spencer with Their guys, Emily was trying to make it from college building E to building W in 15 minutes when she got a mysterious text.

' _For you Em, the saying is once a lesbian always a lesbian, For Ben, the saying is once a player always a player. Watch your back with him Em, or he won't be the only one getting hurt -A'_

It all made since now, why Aria was so worried yesterday, Why Ben was so out of it, did he know about

-A and if he did, why didn't he tell her. He was probably just hanging out waiting for me. Emily succeeded to convince herself this but she had too much to think about so she just wanted to go and hang out in class.

Spencer and Hanna were kissing Toby and Caleb goodbye when Spencer got a text.

'Hey Spencer, I was wondering is you, me, Hanna, Aria, and Emily could all meet up at the brew tomorrow, I have a big surprise for you!'

Spencer replied 'sure, let me set it up, see you at 10:00A.M Sharp, Just like the good old days right!'

The girls went back to the house and met up with Emily and Aria.

"Hey guys, how was school" Hanna said as she twisted up her nose on the word school. "It was ok, Aria, can I talk to you real quick, alone." Emily asked anxiously. "Sure Em, Be right there" Aria replied cheerfully. The two girls exited the dinner scene and went to the parking lot. "How could you not tell me" Emily asked blankly, keeping her voice steady, yet raspy. Aria suddenly knew what she was talking about and leaned in to quietly whisper "Wait, You got a text to?" Aria said nervously "Yes of course this psycho bitch is back for revenge of course!"Suddenly the two looked up to their phones, which now held a group text to only the two of them

' _If you tell Han and Spence I'm back, more than a little trouble will go down, remember, it's not going to be that easy Bitches'_

Aria and Emily looked at each other worriedly, using a sort of eye language to decide that –A was right. They went back inside and proceeded to eat dinner before they had to meet Mona tomorrow, A.K.A Definite –A possibility.

 **Hey Guys! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and I hoped you had fun reading it. If you have any ideas on whom –A is Plz review them to me and I will get back to you! Happy –hunting!**


	6. Just -A little -A

**I guess you all think this chapter is going to reveal itself but it's not. You are going to be sooo surprised. Plz keep guessing who –A is!**

Neither Aria, nor Emily could sleep. They just keep thinking, 'what if Mona IS –A, What are we going to do. What if –A hurts the guys, or us?' Aria decided she needed to use the bathroom and get some water, Emily heard someone getting up, guessing it was Aria, She decided to get up and talk to Aria. Aria was at the fridge getting water and Emily scared her so bad she almost dropped the cup before she saw who it was. "Uggg Emily with all this –A crap going around you should know not to sneak up on me like that!" Aria whisper yelled. "I-I-I know Aria, it's just with all this –A stuff I guess I've just been wanting to get back to the old days." Emily said through watery eyes. "Em, I'm sorry, I just got scared, anyway lets go to bed now, if we don't get sleep before the Mona monster, than we will definitely be tortured." Aria said blandly. The two girls walked to their bedrooms to attempt to get some sleep. Emily and Aria miraculously had the same dream, which they confirmed in the morning but it felt so real. One minute they were on a quadruple date and the next everyone they knew and loved was bloody in a basement because of –A. Emily woke up first and took a shower and got dressed in her usual grey shirt, jean jacket, skinny jeans, and combat boots. Aria got dressed in a short tight black dress with a red jacket and black tights with black heels. Everyone says the color black compliments her pink hair but she just likes the style. Hannah woke up and put on her grey ruffle shirt with a cream leather jacket, skinny jeans, and black pumps while Spencer decided on a pink tank top, a scarf, and black ankle boots. They were out the door at 9:30 so they wouldn't be late, because if they know Mona, she doesn't like waiting.

When they got their they couldn't believe their eyes, they were astonished! In front of them was Mona, She was glowing! Mona said "Surprise!" Mona said, obviously excited. "Mona" Hannah said "your" Aria continued "Pregnant" Spencer said, jaws practically hitting the floor. "Yup, 8 months ladies, this babies coming out any day now!"Mona chirped proudly! "Umm Mona can me and Aria pull you aside and, have a word with you!?" Emily asked nervously crossing Mona off of the possible –A list. "Okay sure" Mona said, like it was a question. Once they got to the outside of the bathroom stalls Mona said "What, okay okay I'm sorry I didn't call and tell you sooner but I'm sorry."Mona said, happily. "Mona, -As back and we know you knew. We know you aren't –A because, well your pregnant and all but we need your help "Aria said with a shaky voice "Do Hanna and Spencer know yet?" Mona said, shivering from fear. "No, -A said not to say anything." Emily responded. "I need a minute, tell them I'll be back soon, I'm sorry, I'll be back in a sec." Mona said, trying to hide her fear behind a smile, just like she always did. Mona entered the bathroom, and their phones buzzed.

' _You probably shouldn't have done that, Bitches. I'm gonna make your lives hell now_ _'_

The girls could only picture –As smile as they watched the girls read the text. The girls decide to go back to their table. Then they heard a scream and ran toward the bathroom. Spencer and Hanna right behind them. They saw Mona, on the floor, blood coming from her arm and stomach. She passed out from fear and she was choked. She was alive, so Hanna called 911. "Hello, Yes my name is Hanna Marin, Come to the brew with an ambulance! Quick" Hanna said into her phone.

 **What do you think about the chapter! There still aren't any guesses who –A is but Plz keep guessing. Happy b-day!**


	7. Whats up with-A?

**Hey guys! This chapter was petty self revealing, but soon, you will know exactly who –A is. But not until I get at least 1 guess! Happy b-day!**

"How is she, is she ok!" Mike said with heavy breath. Not long after Caleb, Toby, Ezra, and Ben came in, followed by noel and Jason. Even the nurses left the room at that point. "Are you family to Mona Vanderwal?" The doctor asked suspiciously in disbelief. "Yes I'm her husband, and father of her baby." Mike argued back. The doctor's angry face softened to a smile-frown. "She's in room 214" The doctor said sadly. Spencer hazily had a memory of room 214 and the note in Jenna's room, but brushed it off, while Emily and Aria stayed on the 214 subject in their mind, contemplating. Mike rushed to the door of room 214, the girls just behind him, and slowly snuck in to find a crying Mona. "Mona! What's wrong?" Mike said worriedly, embracing Mona in a hug with the girls, copying his movements and hugging the quiet women before them. "I-I-I I lost my baby!" Mona said ashamed, feeling even worse saying it aloud. "Mike I'm sorry I wasn't a good enough mother-to-be to our child!" Mona said apologetically, feeling torn in half. "Shh Shh Shh it's not your fault baby, it's just an accident, we will make it next time!" mike said enthusiastically to his beloved wife. "Mike baby, let's talk later, can I talk to Aria and Emily, Alone" Mona asked sweetly through gritted teeth. "Sure, common Spence and Hannah." Mike said, happy to know his wife was cheering up. Mike, Hanna, and Spencer exited the room and as soon as they did, Mona softened up and said, "That bitch is going down if it's the last thing I do." Mona stated, angrily proud. "Your right Mona, does it hurt?" Emily asked squeamishly. "No, only my heart and stomach. But we need a plan. Get Caleb to hack the camera and see if the footage shows _**IT**_."Mona stated without even blinking. "Okay, I remember Han squeaking over how, and I quote 'techy techy smart' Caleb is." Aria said, trying to lighten the mood but ended up saying goodbye and exiting, Emily not far behind. Aria and Emily made their way down the hall and through the elevator, but Mike went to sit with Mona. Aria and Emily raved down the hall and pushed Caleb away from him and Hanna's make out session, telling them to get a room along the way. "Caleb, this is serious, we don't think Mona tripped, we think she was attacked." Aria said, regretting as soon as she did because Toby, Ezra, And Ben came following when Caleb was pulled aside. "What" "Oh my god" "Who was it" Were the type of responses she got from the boys. "I don't know who, but we heard Caleb was a hacker so, we were wondering if he could" Emily was clarifying and was about to finish when Caleb cut her off. "Hack into the footage and see if anyone did that." Caleb said, taking the words out of Emilie's mouth. "Done, we are in. And WHEN we find that person, we are beating them to a pulp." Toby said almost immediately. "Cool, thanks" Aria said walking away with Emily. Luckily Caleb brought his laptop so he didn't need to run home. He spent 1 hour in the hospital, decoding the footage. Every time someone heard a 'Beep' everyone would shout, 'did you find it!' Finally he found it; it was just black, nothing. "If someone did attack her, the cameras were down." Caleb said easily. The girls were still nervous but nothing serious. "Hannah, you are coming home with me and spending the night" Caleb said commandingly grabbing Hanna's hand and leading her out to his car. "Oh ok I like that plan" Hanna said, following his commands, speaking in a sexy voice. The drive there was pretty quiet, but Hanna knew from a text of Spencer in lingerie that she went with Toby and she laughed. When Hanna got there, to Caleb's house she changed into his shirt and underwear. Caleb raised his eyebrows and made out with her, he got her in bed but nothing happened. He just held her. They soon fell asleep in each other's arms.

Nothing may have happened for Hanna, but Spencer got it on with Toby, and you could hear her heavy breathing as she went to make coffee at 7:00 A.M. Toby woke up at 7:30 and went to get a shower with Spencer. When they got out and were kissing and having pancakes Toby made, he said "You are so beautiful Spencer Hastings." Toby said "aww you're just saying that seriously Toby!" Spencer said giggling. "No you really are!" Toby argued "Well thank you anyway Toby" Spencer said thanking him. Toby loved the way she said his name. He thought it was adorable.

When Hanna woke up, she tried not to wake Caleb up but she put on her jeans and shirt and jacket she wore yesterday. Caleb woke up before Hanna got her shoes on. "Wait Babe, stay I'll make breakfast" Caleb said provokingly. "I don't know, I don't want you to do anything to special just for me." Hanna said modestly "Oh it's no trouble please, I like having you around!" Caleb said reassuringly. "Okay, Okay I'll stay!" Hanna said happily. Hanna's phone suddenly beeped. She picked it up and said "It's probably just Aria. Hanna said before checking. She saw the message and it said.

' _It's not that easy han! That's right; I'm back and better than ever. Your techno boy toy knows more than he's letting on along with your friends! Can't wait till our NEXT encounter Tell Mona's baby I say hi in heaven! -A'_

Hanna was so scared she dropped her hone and said "Not –A!" Before falling to the ground and crying. After 5 minutes she said quietly to Caleb, "Did you know –A was here again!" She waited and Caleb finally said "I'm glad you're ok, who's –A and where do we kill them." Caleb said violently "Okay, I'm so glad you don't know. I have to go by."Hanna said, her voice shaking. "Okay, bye, I'll call you." Caleb said confused. "Okay bye"

Hanna called a cab and picked up Spencer, unwillingly, she had called an s.o.s and everyone remembered s.o.s was only serious enough for –A. Everyone got worried. They met at home and Spencer took Aria and Emily's phones, showing Spencer the texts. "Now, 1 year ago, CeCe revealed herself, giving up. We shot her as she shot ally, so first of all, how did she live, and why did you guys tell me everything was good when clearly it was not!" Hanna screamed. At that point Emily was in tears and Arias eyes were watering. "-A threatened us Han, did you see what they did to Mona when we confronted her? We even asked Caleb to get the footage but NOTHING was there. You were part of their first scandal; you know how serious this is!"Aria said, now breaking down. The all hugged in a big cry-fest.

 **Plz keep guessing who –A is! Seriously plz review and guess. It will be revealed soon!**


End file.
